Ivy
by wee-story-writer
Summary: Finally moving on from her unfortunate past Ivy Isley feels happy with her life for once. Unfortunately the arrival of Bane soon throws her back into a world of chaos. Will she be able to survive Gotham's reckoning or will the resurfacing demons from her past destroy her.
1. Chapter 1

Ivy Isley smiled to herself as she turned a corner and finally saw the cafe she was heading towards. It wasn't a particularly fancy cafe but she was excited to be meeting her brother Ian as he was always busy working in his new job. She dashed inside and didn't have to look for long before she spotted her brother sitting at a table near the back of the cafe.

There could be no doubt that Ivy and Ian were siblings as they looked so similar. They both had fiery red hair, pale skin covered in freckles and were of an average height. The main difference between the two of them was their eyes. Both had green eyes however Ivy's were bright in a way that made them look almost unnatural whereas Ian's were a more normal muted green colour.

Ivy ordered herself a green tea before sitting down across the table from Ian who was dressed in a smart expensive looking suit.

"So do you wear suits all the time now that you work for Mr Daggett?" Ivy teased.

Ian laughed. "I had a meeting earlier so didn't have time to get changed as I actually try to be on time to meet people."

Ivy stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "I was working and this cafe is quite a few blocks away!" She said explaining herself.

"I don't know why you still work there Ivy, you know I could get you a job in the office and you would have more money and could buy a nicer apartment." Ian said.

"I like my job. You know I would rather sell plants to people all day that sit in an office and be bored. Also be nice about my apartment, it may be near the Narrows but it is cute!" she said pretending to be offended.

Ian frowned at her explanation. "It would make me feel better if you did move closer to me. I could even give you the money for the new place."

"I am not a charity case Ian but still feel free to buy me things." Ivy said laughing.

"Ivy I am trying to be serious. I told Mum I would look after you and keep you safe. You living down at the Narrows is not safe."

"Ian I can take care of myself remember." Ivy said wiggling her fingers at him dramatically.

Ian smirked. "I would love to see the reaction of anyone who tried to hurt you when suddenly the nearby plants started to attack."

"I will film it next time on the fancy new phone you got me then." Ivy replied before changing the topic of conversation. "So what is it like working for Mr Daggett?"

"If I am honest pretty boring, I have never met someone so arrogant and stuck up in my life. I can just tell a lot of the people in the office think they are better than me because they were born into money but I hope I can prove them wrong." Ian said with a sigh.

"I am sure once they get to know you they will just love you." Ivy said. "If not maybe their house will mysteriously be taken over by creeping ivy."

Ian laughed out loud, his laughter making Ivy smile. "I am so glad you put your powers to such good use."

An hour and a half, 3 cups of green tea and 3 coffee's later Ian and Ivy left the cafe and said their goodbyes.

Before Ivy could protest Ian pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She felt slightly embarrassed and considered pulling away but then decided she didn't care what anyone else thought. She hugged him back tightly feeling comforted by his warmth.

"Stay safe Ivy, I love you." Ian said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise I will, love you too." She said before turning to walk away. She only got a few steps away before she remembered something.

"You better remember to water your lilly's!" She shouted after him causing him to laugh.

She quickly hurried home frowning slightly at how cold it was starting to get. Winter was her least favourite season and she wasn't looking forward to it arriving. She walked quickly in the direction of her apartment. The streets of Gotham were safer now that many of the criminals were in Blackgate prison but it wouldn't be wise for her to walk too slowly. She was sure in a fight she would lose control and using her powers bringing unwanted attention.

When she finally arrived at her apartment Ivy finally felt safe. Ivy was on the third floor and so always had a lot of stairs to climb as the elevator was always broken. Once she climbed the stairs she rushed into the apartment, locked the door and kicked off her shoes feeling happy to be home. Her apartment was pretty small. The main room had a kitchen and a sofa and TV. There were two rooms off of the main room one being her bedroom and the other the bathroom. Her favourite part of the apartment was the balcony. The balcony didn't have a very interesting view but it allowed her to grow plants which needed to be outside and was also a good place for her to get the sun.

Ivy headed straight out onto the balcony to inspect the rose which was the newest addition to her little garden. With a flick of her wrist the rose grew a few centimeters larger and looked instantly healthier. She was careful not to let it grow too large as she didn't have enough room. Ivy had considered using her powers to cause the plants to take over the whole building but decided against it.

Feeling tired after her long day working in the plant shop and secretly using her powers to enhance the flowers she decided to have a shower and jump straight into bed. Cleaning the apartment could wait until another day.

* * *

_I recently watched The Dark Knight Rises again and had so many story ideas that I decided to write one! I am so excited about it._

_This first chapter is quite short as I am just introducing the characters but the following chapters will be longer._

_I am planning on the story following the timeline of TDKR but if there are any mistakes I apologise in advance. _

_Also I have created my own version of Poison Ivy with a lot of differences from the comic book version so don't be too annoyed if she isn't what you expect._


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy woke up the next morning when she felt the sun shine through her window and onto her bed. She smiled and enjoyed how the sun made her skin tingle and feel more powerful. She glanced at the clock beside her bed and groaned, she was going to be late for work again.

She quickly rolled out of her bed and dashed around her room throwing on a black skirt and tights with a white shirt. She looked in the mirror and decided not to put on makeup. She never had the time to put it on so usually went without it. Leaving her wavy red hair down she ran into the kitchen to find something for breakfast. She quickly ate cereal and then watered her plants. Taking the time to run her hands over each and making sure they were thriving well enough.

At the door she laced up her black boots and put on her coat. It seemed like the temperatures in the last week had plummeted but she knew with winter approaching they would only get worse. She grabbed her phone from Ian and rushed out the door.

Hurrying down the steps she unexpectedly missed a step and fell forwards. She swore and threw her hands out to break her fall but at that moment two vines shot out from her palms and wrapped around the banisters stopping her from falling further. She laughed and retracted the vines. She always forgot that she did actually have ways of stopping herself from being injured.

She hurried down the remaining stairs and out into the streets of Gotham. She shivered as the cold air hit her and started running along the streets. She slowed down when she saw a homeless man sitting in the street with a cup for passersby to put money into.

She fished a five dollar bill from her pocket and put it into the cup.

"Thank ya Ivy." Said the man giving her a crooked smile.

"No bother Mike, buy something warm it's cold out here." She said returning the smile. She and Mike had become friends not long after she moved in to the apartment and she always liked to help him out whenever she could.

"Anyway doll you seem to be late for work again so you might want to start moving those legs." Mike said laughing.

Ivy said goodbye and turned on her heel to start running again. She was used to running as she was always late for things so only felt mildly breathless.

When she burst through the door of the small plant shop she saw Mr Brown standing at the counter.

"Only five minutes late today Ivy, you must have ran fast." He said with a chuckle.

Mr Brown was a small and rather fat man. He was in his late fifties and this small shop which sold flowers and potted plants was his pride and joy. His wife had passed away due to cancer 6 years ago and he had decided to throw himself into his work after that.

Ivy enjoyed his company as it was nice to be around someone who appreciated nature as much as she did. She had always been careful not to reveal her powers to him but she had a feeling he suspected something as he always said she was special.

She spent her morning putting house plants into pots. As winter was approaching they had more indoor plants in stock as the ones for planting outside would wither and die without someone properly looking after them. As she put each plant into its new home she made sure to give it some extra help ensuring it stayed alive and well.

She had just finished moving all the pots to the front of the shop when Mr Brown decided they should shut the shop for their lunch break. She was halfway through a sandwich when her phone rang.

"Ivy have you seen what is going on right now? Turn on the news!" Ian said sounding alarmed.

She quickly turned on the TV and what she saw made her gasp. The stock exchange had been broken into and all of the people were inside being held hostage. It was just like before Harvey Dent put all the criminals behind bars.

"I wonder who..." she stopped mid sentence as men on motorbikes flew out of the building with hostages.

It was the man on the first bike who really caught her eye. He wore a metal mask covering his mouth and looked like he was huge. She and Mr Brown watched in horror as they carelessly threw their hostages off of the bikes as they sped off to escape the pursuing police.

Suddenly the cameras moved to zoom in on a new bike which was moving much faster. The rider had his face covered and wore a black cape.

"Batman!" Both Ian and Ivy exclaimed at the same time. They watched in awe as the hero from the past chased down the criminals but soon ended up the one in trouble.

The camera from the helicopter zoomed in to show that batman had ended up being cornered down one of the many alleys in Gotham. Ivy felt slightly excited at the thought of Batman's identity finally being revealed. She wondered if she had ever met him and not known.

Ivy was literally speechless as a black flying machine unlike anything she had seen before suddenly rose out of the alley allowing Batman to escape off into the skies away from the police.

Mr Brown started clapping. "That Batman sure knows how to make a comeback." He said smiling.

"But Mr Brown he killed Harvey Dent, he went bad." Ivy reminded him surprised that he would be happy to see the Batman return.

Mr Brown shook his head. "Oh no my dear, no one is simply good or bad. I believe he is more good than bad. He will prove that to us in time." He said with a smile before leaving the room to open up the shop again.

"Ian that was crazy. I hope the police catch those men soon I can't be bothered with all the disruption dangerous criminals cause in this city." She said with a slight laugh.

"Those men knew what they were doing today. They are clever. I doubt that was the last we will be seeing of them." Ian said in a serious voice.

"Don't worry brother, they will be caught in no time and everything will be okay." She said reassuring him, her brother always thought the worst in these situations.

"Be on your guard until things become safe again Ivy. I have a promise to mum to keep."

"You know I will Ian, I can look after myself. Anyway I have to get back to work; I will see you tomorrow at the game." She said.

"See you there sis." Ian said before hanging up.

After the excitement at lunch time the rest of the day seemed to go by very slowly. Ivy couldn't help but feel as if she was just waiting for something bad to happen. She tried to reassure herself that it would be fine; the previous men who had terrorised the city were locked up. It would not be like last time.

As the hurried home from work that evening she once again saw Mike, this time sitting on a bench. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"So did you hear about the stock exchange?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Of course doll, word travels fast around the streets of Gotham."

"Do you think this was a onetime thing?" She said chewing nervously on the inside of her lip.

Mike sighed deeply. "If I am honest with you honey no, I think this is just the start of something big, of something bad."

Ivy felt herself slouch against the bench. "It will be just like last time and the time before that."

"Come on doll, don't worry. I know that is hard considering what you lost due to the Joker and the Scarecrow but it might work out okay for you this time." He said trying to reassure her.

Ivy winced slightly at those names. "Mike have you ever heard the saying that bad things always come in three's?"

"Just a saying doll" Mike said putting his arm around her and giving her a squeeze. "Best you get home out of the cold and back to your plants."

Ivy nodded and pulled a twenty dollar note out of her pocket. Mike shook his head.

"You don't need to honey." He said when she tried to give him the money.

"I want too." She replied placing the money on the bench before hurrying off home.

* * *

_Thank you for the nice reviews on the previous chapter. I am eager to get past the first few chapters and really into the story so can't wait to write more._

_Please leave me a review if you have time, it would be nice to know what you think so far._

_I promise to update soon! I am so excited to continue this._


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy looked through the hole in her door to see who it was that had knocked. She smiled when she saw it was Ian. She opened the door and beckoned for him to come into her apartment. He was wearing dark jeans and a black and yellow football jersey.

"We could be twins!" She said laughing and gesturing to her own outfit. She wore a t-shirt with the yellow and black Gotham colours and dark jeans. She added a black leather jacket on top as it was far too cold for her to be out in just a t-shirt.

"So we could." Ian said laughing. "But unfortunately for you I am the older and wiser sibling."

"You wish." Ivy said as they headed out of her apartment and down into the street. Ian didn't have a car as he had never before had the money for one so instead they hailed a taxi and got in it.

"Off to the game?" The driver asked, politely making conversation.

"Yeah, I am hoping for a win for Gotham today." Ian said looking determined. "I think my sister is only looking to go and gaze at the players." He added with a laugh.

Ivy punched him on the shoulder. "That is a lie. I love football." She said feeling embarrassed.

"Miss it is fine, my wife knows nothing about football either." The man said chuckling.

Ivy couldn't help but roll her eyes. To pass the time she pulled out her phone and decided to take a photo of her and Ian. Ian wasn't one for photos so he pulled a ridiculous face whilst she smiled.

"Oh god, don't let anyone see that." Ian said when he saw his face.

The journey to the stadium didn't take more than ten minutes. The taxi driver had to park the car further away than the entrance because there was so much traffic. Ian quickly paid the man and then they stepped out onto the street.

As Ivy watched all the people with their families out in their yellow and black tops waving banners and generally looking happy she remembered why she loved coming to the games so much. It was true that she knew absolutely nothing about the football but she enjoyed watching the people.

"Let's get a drink before we go to our seats." Ian suggested grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd.

"Only if you are paying Mr fancy job." Ivy teased.

"Of course I am paying; it is my job as a brother." Ian said smiling.

"To buy me things?" Ivy said raising an eyebrow.

"No idiot, to make you happy."

Once they had got their drinks Ivy and Ian made their way up to their seats. As they sat down Ivy noticed how lucky they had been this time in regards to seating. They were quite near the field so Ian would be able to see what was going on easily. They also had a good view of the screens and the box where the mayor and other important people were.

Ivy watched as a small boy walked out into the middle of the field in his smart outfit. As they stood up she couldn't help but squeal slightly. Ian looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Look at him in that outfit! He is so cute." She explained causing Ian to laugh.

Ivy wanted to laugh as the little boy began to sing. Her and Ian were the only people she could see who weren't singing. They both hated singing with a passion much to the displeasure of their dad.

"You have to sing! It is for the country!" Ian whispered in her ear, perfectly impersonating her dad's voice.

Ivy burst out laughing earning her a few angry looks from the people beside her. As the boy finished she cheered and clapped along with everyone else before taking her seat.

She smiled as the game seemed to get off to a good start with Gotham's team in possession of the ball. That smile soon fell from her face. She could feel the ground beneath them was unstable and she gripped Ian's arm.

"What is it?" He said looking worried and at that moment disaster struck.

She watched in horror as explosions beneath the ground caused the field to crumble and fall. Players fell down into the hole that was being created before they could even try to escape. As quickly as it started it stopped. Her ears were ringing from the sound of the explosions tearing through the stadium. She stared horrified at the crater where the field had been just moments before.

As an explosion destroyed the box with the mayor she couldn't help but scream slightly. Ian put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him as they crouched down unsure whether or not the stands where they sat would be next to explode.

There were a few moments of stunned silence before a group of men walked out onto the corner of the field which remained intact. Ivy gasped realising the man leading the others was the man in the mask she had seen at the stock exchange. Screams were heard all around her as hundreds of men with guns stormed in and surrounded the seats.

She felt her heart beating so fast she worried it may explode from her chest. She clutched Ian's hand tightly trying not to allow the panic to overcome her.

"It is happening again." She whispered to him, her voice shaky. He glanced down at her with a similarly worried expression and simply kissed her forehead giving her a reassuring squeeze.

The screams in the stadium stopped as the man with the mask raised his hand.

"Gotham. Take control of your city." He said in a strange almost robotic sounding voice. The mask altering his voice made him sound more menacing.

"This! This is the instrument of your liberation!" He said as a strange round device was wheeled out onto the field by even more men who worked for him. Ivy frowned wondering how many men he had at his disposal.

A skinny dishevelled man was dragged out onto the field and throw onto the grass before the man with the mask.

"Identify yourself to the world." The mechanical voice commanded.

"Dr Leonard Pavel, nuclear physicist." The man said in a scared voice, he sounded foreign.

"And what is this?" The masked man said gesturing to the device.

"It's a fully primed neutron bomb with a blast radius of... six miles." Pavel explained.

Ivy let out a shaky breath. That bomb was powerful enough to wipe out the whole of Gotham.

"And who is capable of disarming such a device?" The man asked.

"Only me." Pavel said looking confused.

"Only you..." The man in the mask said looking thoughtful. "Thank you good doctor."

He then reached down and with one movement broke Pavels neck killing him instantly. Ivy brought her hands to her face feeling sick. She had known the man was dangerous because he had a bomb but it now seemed even without a bomb he was a threat. This man was a killing machine.

"Now this bomb is armed." He shouted over the screams of the spectators. "This bomb is mobile and the identity of the trigger man is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator."

Ivy felt more and more nervous as she listened to this man speak. What kind of sick game was he playing?

"We come here not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of the city to the people." He said as if he was somehow doing them a favour.

"At the first sign of interference from the outside world or from those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero will trigger the bomb." He said threateningly.

"Now marshal law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours!" He finished before throwing down the microphone and striding from the stadium.

Ivy stood there too stunned to move not noticing the others around her scrambling to leave. The stands were nearly clear of people before Ian grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind him.

They were just outside the doors when Ivy felt the panic inside her reaching its peak. She stopped walking and started taking in deep breaths her free hand clutching her chest.

"It's happening... again..." She gasped between breaths. She felt Ian put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"No! Ivy I promise you it will not be like those times before." He said his voice firm but kind.

She shook her head desperately starting to feel dizzy due to her irregular breathing.

"I... I can't... go through it... again..." She cried leaning her face against his chest.

"I promise you now I will keep you safe." Ian said firmly rubbing his hand on her back in calming circles.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Ivy noticed someone approach them. She looked up nervously at the man. He was slim with dark hair and dark eyes. His outfit and the gun he was holding made it clear he was one of the men working for the man with the mask. She took a step back anxiously.

"Banes orders were for everyone to go home. You should go." He said before giving her a look that looked almost like pity "When you can."

Ian nodded. "We are just going now. Come on Ivy." He said grabbing her hand and starting to quickly walk down the street.

The streets were almost deserted as everyone was at home with their families. It was eerily quiet like the calm before a storm. There were men with guns everywhere who obviously worked with Bane. He had raised an army.

She realised Ian was leading to her apartment and knew he wouldn't leave her alone tonight. At least for this night she would be safe.

* * *

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. __I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. _

_I can't wait to put out the next couple of chapters for people to read._

_If you have time then please give this a wee review. It would make my day!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy wandered down the street pulling her jacket tighter around herself as a shield against the cold. The streets were a strange place to be now that Bane had turned everyone's lived upside down. There were less people out on the streets doing normal everyday things and much more crime. Ivy tried to stay away from groups of people who were breaking into houses and looked to be causing trouble. She didn't feel safe being out but just hoped she could use her powers well enough to have some protection should she be attacked.

A couple of blocks later she saw Mike walking in her direction. He was wearing new clothes which he had clearly stolen from one of the many shops which had been broken into. She couldn't be angry at him for stealing as she was glad he had some new clothes to wear.

"Afternoon doll, isn't it a bit dangerous you being outside alone?" Mike said.

"I am not alone, I am with you and I have a feeling I could defend myself alright." She said with a wink.

"Well are only going to get worse now Bane has released every inmate from Blackgate." Mike said with a frown.

"He released them from Blackgate?!" She exclaimed suddenly feeling a lot less safe being so out in the open.

"Yeah earlier today, he blew up the gates and his men stormed the building releasing everyone. Murderes, thieves, rapists, all of them!" Mike said shaking his head in dismay. "He also had a speech written by Commissioner Gordon which claimed Harvey Dent actually went bad before he died and tried to kill people. Batman took the blame and then fled."

"Oh my god this is ridiculous." Ivy said with a sigh, "They call themselves liberators when they are actually completely destroying the city."

"Shhh" Mike hissed looking around nervously. "His men are everywhere you don't want to get caught speaking like that doll. You would be up in front of the court before you could even use your powers."

"The court?" Ivy questioned.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know anything Ivy? Scarecrow has been put in charge of a court punishing the rich people and others who have committed crimes against Bane. You do not want to end up there."

"He let Scarecrow out? There really is no hope for us then." Ivy said feeling sick. The last time Scarecrow had been loose in Gotham he had almost managed to destroy her whole life.

"Sadly I agree with you doll. Anyway you better hurry up and get home before the prisoners get to the Narrows. Some of those men ain't seen a woman since they were locked up." Mike said.

Ivy nodded knowing what he meant and decided to head off home. She decided to take a shortcut down one of the alleys that would take her nearer her apartment. She knew it was risky but the desire to be home quickly won over the voice in her head telling her to avoid trapping herself in such a small space.

As she was approaching a corner in the alley she heard voices. She slowed down as she approached the corner to listen to what was going on.

"No... get off of me..." She heard a woman cry. Between her shouts there was the thumping sound she could only assume was the woman attempting to fight off her attacker.

"You stupid bitch... stay still!" A man said viciously, and the sounds of fighting continued.

Ivy decided she couldn't just stand by and let someone be attacked so dared to look around the corner. What she saw made her blood boil. The woman lay pinned to the floor by the man, blood smeared across her face. The man tore at her clothes ignoring the woman's pleas.

"Leave her alone." Ivy shouted, her voice sounding much less threatening that she had intended it too.

The man jumped at the sound of her voice and got up. He grinned at her maliciously and licked his lips.

"You can join in if you want darling." He said in a sickening voice before lunging towards her.

Ivy felt anger consume her and allowed the power to flow to her hands. She threw her hands out shooting green ivy at the man. The ivy wrapped around his ankles knocking him to the floor before he could even touch her.

"What the fuck?" The man cried attempting to rid his feet of the ivy which had bound his ankles together tightly.

Grinning at the strength of the power she felt Ivy shot out her hands again this time wrapping around the vile mans torso and pinning his arms to his sides. Using his moment of confusion to her advantage Ivy swiftly grabbed him by the hair and as hard as she could hit his head off the stone wall.

When she let go of his hair the man fell to the floor and didn't move again. A single trickle of blood ran down his forehead.

Ivy rushed to the woman who still lay where he had left her and helped her to her feet. The woman watched Ivy with wide eyes.

"Is he dead?" She asked gesturing towards her attacker.

"I don't know." Ivy admitted "and I don't care, no one will find him here for a while."

The woman nodded agreeing with her. "Thank you for helping me." She added.

"It is fine. Just don't tell anyone what you saw." Ivy said trying to make her voice sound firm and almost threatening. She couldn't have the woman telling everyone about her powers.

"I promise." The woman said nodding furiously.

* * *

A sharp knock at her door made Ivy jump. She slowly made her way towards it and peered through the hole. Thankfully once again it was only Ian. She opened the door just enough that he could enter before slamming it shut and locking it again.

He rushed towards her and swept her up into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" Ivy asked worried.

Ian let her go and nodded. "I have to leave you for a while tomorrow. I got a call from work and it sounded pretty serious so they need me to go in for a while. They didn't say how long for."

Ivy anxiously chewed the inside of her lip she seriously doubted anything good would come of Ian going to his workplace but she didn't want to worry him further.

"I am sure it is nothing too serious." She said trying to give him a small smile.

"I have a bad feeling about it, but I promise you I will come back to you Ivy." He said seriously pulling her into a hug.

"I love you." She said squeezing his hands tightly.

"and I love you. Don't you ever forget that!" Ian said his voice thick with emotion.

She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in deeply. She didn't want to cause him any more stress but as much as she tried to ignore it she couldn't stop the horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen sooner rather than later.

* * *

_Thank you so much to everyone who left a review! I am glad you have enjoyed the story so far._

_I still feel I am only just starting the story but there are more exciting things coming in the very near future._

_I have managed to plan out where I want this story to go and can't wait to get the chapters written._

_Feel free to leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy sighed and glanced at the clock on her wall for what felt like the millionth time. Ian had been gone since this morning and it was now three in the afternoon. She had spent her time pacing up and down and tending to her plants. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and it was making her feel sick. Throwing the book she had been trying to read into the corner of the room Ivy jumped up off of the couch.

She quickly threw on a pair of dark jeans and a jumper before heading to the door and putting on her thick jacket and boots. Ivy decided she could pass the time quicker by walking around Gotham and she hoped she would see Mike or even Ian out there. She double checked that she had locked her door before rushing out into the streets.

She noticed that the streets were in even worse condition than they had been the previous night now that the prisoners had been allowed to roam freely. All night they had heard the shouts and sounds of fighting and buildings being trashed but thankfully the apartments had remained untouched. She had curled up against Ian feeling comforted by his presence.

She was mildly surprised at how empty the centre of town was considering how many people were trapped in Gotham with nothing to do but wander the streets. She continued her exploring and found herself near the city hall. Inside she could hear the shouts of what sounded like hundreds of people. Wanting to know what was going on she approached the building curious to find out what was inside.

"Bring forth Ian Isley." A man from inside the building shouted.

Ivy felt herself grow paler. She knew that voice. It was scarecrow. As fast as she could she ran up the stairs of the city hall feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She pushed open one of the heavy doors and entered the room.

At the far end of the room sat Scarecrow at a desk piled high with books. There was paper and files strewn all around it. Along the sides of the room stood hundreds of people, most of them were normal people from Gotham but she noticed there were also a lot of Banes men each of them carrying a gun.

What was in the middle of the room made her want to cry. She watched in horror as her brother Ian was dragged by two of Banes men to the front and roughly shoved into the single chair that sat there.

"Ian Isley you are brought before the court to be punished for your crimes against the people of Gotham!" Scarecrow said before announcing "This man selfishly lived off of the money made by you, the people of Gotham whilst you slaved away in poverty. He will be punished for it."

"No!" Ivy shouted taking a step forward glaring at Scarecrow. She sensed all eyes in the room were suddenly on her, including Ian's, but she was too angry to care.

"I am sorry what did you say?" Scarecrow said pretending not to have heard her.

"I said no. You are wrong." Ivy said angrily.

"Oh so you deny the accusations against him?" Scarecrow said mockingly.

"Yes. He is my brother and up until a few months ago he lived down in the Narrows with me. Until he got that job not long ago he lived in poverty just like the rest of us! He wasn't born into money and has never had a lot of money. Your accusations are all wrong!" Ivy said her voice rising the more she spoke, she clenched her fists battling the urge to use her powers.

"Well of course you would lie to save your brother." Scarecrow said dismissing her statement and raising his eyebrows.

"I am not a liar!" She shouted furiously wanting nothing more than to strangle him with a vine.

Scarecrow simply rolled his eyes and went to continue the court case when someone else spoke up. Ivy could have cried with joy when she realised it was Mike.

"She isn't lying. I have lived near her the past few years and know that they aren't rich folk. They haven't even had much money since he got that job." Mike said gesturing to Ivy and Ian.

Once he had finished he glanced at Ivy. She gave him a grateful smile before turning to look at Scarecrow dropping the smile from her face.

"It does not matter. The fact that he is seated in that chair proves his guilt. This is merely a sentencing hearing." Scarecrow said coldly.

"Guilty? How can you say he is guilty when you have two witnesses telling you he is innocent! What kind of court is this when witnesses count for nothing!" Ivy shouted angrily feeling the tingling of her powers at her fingertips.

Scarecrow opened his mouth to speak but Ivy continued before he could say a word.

"Who the hell put Scarecrow in charge of the court anyway! Nine years ago you were a Doctor and made more money in your time there than Ian has in his whole life. How can you judge the people when you used to think yourself above them!" She shouted pointing her finger threateningly at him taking deep breaths attempting to calm herself down.

"I would appreciate you calling me Dr Crane and I was put in charge of the courts by Bane himself. So if you have a problem with that then please feel free to take it up the issue with him." Crane said sounding smug.

Ivy let out a slow breath feeling defeated, if Bane had put him in charge of the courts there would be no way she could convince the others that he was the one they should be punishing. She was once again powerless to do anything to stop Scarecrow.

"Thanks to the delay from Ms Isley over there the hearing has had to be shortened and the sentence decided. Death!" Crane shouted hitting the desk.

Ivy watched in horror as two men grabbed Ian and pulled him out of his seat. Ian turned to her with a sad look on his face.

"Ivy I am sorry." He called his voice sounding broken however before he could say anything else two gunshots rang out through the room and Ian dropped to the ground with a pained cry.

Crane had shot him in the legs flooring him leaving him unable to move.

"No" Ivy screamed starting to run desperately towards the front of the room where her brother now lay. Time seemed to slow down as she rushed forward, the noise of her boots hitting the polished wooden floor echoing in her head.

Just as she approached where her brother lay, blood pooling around his legs he tried to speak again and reached for her with a now blood covered hand. His eyes tried to focus on her despite the pain and he gave her a weak smile as if to reassure her that it would be okay.

"Ivy remember I l..."

One final gunshot sounded and her brother dropped his hand and lay unmoving on the floor a bullet through his head. Ivy let out an anguished scream as she dropped to her knees at his side.

"Ian... no... please..." She wailed between sobs shaking him as if to wake him up.

She shakily placed a kiss on his cheek before burying her face in his shirt unable to stop the sobs which shook her whole body. She did not care that she was crying loudly in front of half of Gotham. She did not care about anything now that her brother, the only person she had left, was dead.

She cried harder as warm blood seeping from the bullet holes started to soak into the bottom of her jeans and cover her hands.

"Isn't it strange how your relatives always seem to die the same way when they meet me." She heard Crane say with fake curiosity.

Immediately Ivy stopped sobbing her sadness replaced by a rage which burned through her veins and threatened to consume her.

Glancing to her side she saw a gun lying abandoned. She looked up at Crane and smirked slightly, one shot and she could kill him. One shot and she would avenge her brother and her father.

She allowed a vine to shoot out of her hand and bring the gun towards her. Without even giving herself a moment to think she picked up the gun and shot a bullet in the direction of Crane. Unfortunately he dived to the side sending books and paper crashing to the floor.

She raised the gun again feeling determined to this time put a bullet between his eyes when out of nowhere a fist collided with her face. She dropped the gun in surprise feeling blood beginning to trickle from the new cut on her lip. She glared at her attacker and saw to her surprise that it was the man who had spoke to her and Ian outside the football game.

"Don't." He said simply.

Before she could react another man slammed into her side knocking her roughly to the ground. He punched her in the face harder than the previous man had and she heard a sickening crack and felt blood beginning t gush from her nose.

Wanting desperately to get the man off of her she spat in his face. The man swore and head butted her hard. Ivy gasped as her vision blurred slightly and she felt as if the room was spinning from the impact. Before he could do anything else a voice interrupted.

"Stop" commanded a man in a strange but authoritative voice which Ivy realised was Bane.

The man immediately got off of her and moved to stand behind Bane wiping her blood and saliva from his face looking disgusted.

"Yes stop. Bring the bitch to me and I will punish her." Crane said in a dark voice.

"No, she goes free." Bane said simply before turning and heading back to where he had stood previously.

Slowly Ivy sat up not bothering to stop the blood flow from her nose which was now tricking down her chin and neck. She clutched her head attempting to steady herself and stop the room from spinning around her.

The man from the football game grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she was standing. Ivy angrily pulled herself out of his grasp causing her to stagger to the side. She didn't need his help.

She stumbled forward attempting to keep her face expressionless and keep her eyes focused on the door. She couldn't let them see that they had won, that she was broken.

From the crowd Mike emerged and rushed to her side placing a hand on her back to steady her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but she shook her head trying desperately to stop the tears which were once again flowing.

* * *

_Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, favourite and review my story so far! I really appreciate it._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a wee review letting me know your opinion on it._


End file.
